petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
List of errors or inaccuracies in Petscop
This article solely lists unintended bloopers, bugs, or plot holes that may have occurred during the development of Petscop, in the most critical of analysis. It does not reflect negatively on Petscop or its developers in any way. This page is locked to allow for any additions to be manually checked, and so that misconceptions aren't added. Please contact Anzu-TLK for suggested modifications to this page. This is a list of presumed mistakes, errors, or inaccuracies in Petscop. List Game functions Issues regarding game mechanics or other in-game features as-is. Text margin/offset bug In Petscop 1 through Petscop 5, there is a consistent issue with textboxes (including pause menu text and pet descriptions) that offset the text by the amount of lines in the text.Text offset proof of concept: https://f.hs.vc/ptopoc/ This is fixed in Petscop 6, possibly because Toneth's description would presumably be extremely affected by this issue. Gamepad language There are some strange examples of phoneme use in P2 to TALK. *"Put" in Petscop 23 only includes phonetics that suffice for "ut", not including "p" (R2 + SQUARE). *"House" in Petscop Soundtrack only includes phonetics that include "ouse", not including "hh" (L2 + DOWN). *"Music" (Petscop 11) uses R1 + CIRCLE + R2 + CROSS for the "u" sound rather than L2 + UP ("y" sound). Editing / channel Errors regarding in-universe footage recording methods or editing choices. Audio desync Most videos have a consistent game audio desync with the video, some more extreme than others. Audio mixing There are a few examples of other strange or inconsistent editing choices regarding audio with the Petscop videos: * The game audio volume is inconsistent across videos, including varying within sections of a single video. * Noise reduction applied to Paul's commentary audio is inconsistent. NTSC In Petscop 1, the Garalina logo animation has both vertical banding and scanlines from NTSC. In Petscop 14, it has scanlines, but no/minimal vertical banding. In Petscop 20, neither are present on the logo. Garalina01.png|Logo in Petscop 1 Garalina14.png|Logo in Petscop 14 Garalina20.png|Logo in Petscop 20 PS1 accuracy Conflicts with accuracy to the Playstation 1 hardware capabilities. Startup The PlayStation startup used at the beginning of Petscop 1 seems to be custom-made and inaccurate, as the SCEA fade-in is too slow. Transparency The PlayStation only supports a limited number of blending modes, each of which are purely dyadic in nature: addition, subtraction, averaging (equivalent to 50% alpha transparency), etc. There exists only a single bit to specify whether the given blending operation affects the pixel or not and no alpha channel to control how transparent something is — thus things like 75% transparency on the house doors are not feasible with these. Vertex snapping The Gift Plane and Even Care don't have vertex snappingVertex snapping occurs due to the rounding of vertices at several places in vertex processing and primitive assembly on the PlayStation. It creates a jittery, unstable appearance as vertices “snap” to different positions on screen when the view position or angle changes. in Petscop 1. These areas do have it enabled in later videos. Time inconsistencies Fonts Poetsen One is a font used in numerous instances in Petscop, including the title screen logo, most surface game loading screens, 3D signs, and the GiRL text. The font itself seems to have been published in 2012 according to its copyright date embedded within the font fileCreator's official download of Poetsen One: http://www.rfuenzalida.com/poetsen/. The font used in the Garalina logo, Days Sans Black, has copyright attributed to 2014Official download: https://www.1001fonts.com/days-sans-black-font.html. Possible mistakes Oddities or apparent inconsistencies to current knowledge, but that have a possibility to be purposeful or otherwise the result of an intended choice or feature. * Unless the newer auto recordings purposefully and consistently always save in the wrong generation, or there is a separate versioning or display system alongside generations (to the presumed function of generations), Paul's playthrough in the hidden game during Petscop 2-10 and the first part of Petscop 22 cannot be in GEN 8 (as discerned from Petscop 22 with Petscop 19's recordings list). ** Also, there are only 24 recordings listed after the one shown in Petscop 22, as of the time Petscop 15 was uploaded. Petscop 14 mentions there being at least 22 demo recordings, as well as two separate recordings for Petscop 13, which doesn't account for the remaining episodes of Petscop 11 and 15. * The second Guardian shown briefly in Petscop 9 that "predicts" Paul's future movements has the same head as Paul's Guardian. However, it's later established (and confirming prior) that other players on-screen are shown with different heads, and recordings of the same player have the Pyramid Head. * Recording/demo inconsistencies: ** The demo playback in Petscop 9, which syncs with Petscop 2, starts with zero pieces, but later demonstrations of Demo Recordings show that the piece counter is preserved. There is also no other known use of the "timing playback" feature used in this recording. ** In recording playback (including demos), the Quit button in the pause menu is typically missing, but the demo playback in Petscop 23 does have a Quit button. * The censor box isn't big enough to cover color bleed from where Casket 3 supposedly is. (This either indicates the casket isn't actually there, or may be purposefully different i.e. "finished" in terms of their explanation.) * At the beginning of Petscop 20, the initial textbox snap doesn't play when prompting the sign in the Gift Plane. (This may be a generation-based bug.) * The Rubik’s cubes object in the Child Library cannot possibly be solved. References